


A Picture of Happy Family

by Ai_and_August_19



Series: MonthlyFFA [14]
Category: Gintama
Genre: 2ndFFA, Fluff, Ginzura - Freeform, M/M, light Sho-Ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_and_August_19/pseuds/Ai_and_August_19
Summary: Melihat pria itu dengan dua remaja itu mengingatkan Katsura pada gambaran sebuah keluarga. Hanya masih kurang lengkap. Dan mungkin, ia bisa membantu menyempurnakannya.2ndEveFFA
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: MonthlyFFA [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1240934
Kudos: 7





	A Picture of Happy Family

**Disclaimer: Gintama (c) Sorachi Hideaki**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, light Sho-ai, light GinZura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2ndEveFFA**

**For: Kagayaki Runa**

**.**

**.**

“Ah… kalian ini benar-benar merepotkan,” Gintoki mengomel tapi tetap saja kedua tangannya mengencangkan pegangan pada kedua tubuh anak-anak itu agar keduanya lebih aman bergelayut padanya. Shinpachi dan Kagura nyengir lebar sembari melempar kata-kata menjengkelkan pada pria berambut ikal tersebut.

Katsura tersenyum simpul. Memang begitulah Gintoki, selalu terlihat acuh tapi pada saat genting akan dengan cerobohnya menerjang musuh demi teman-temannya tanpa peduli kalau dia sedang terluka. Dan walaupun wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi sebal, tetap diturutinya keinginan kedua remaja itu untuk dimanja walaupun tengah lelah sehabis bertarung.

Katsura mengekori di belakang, menyaksikan interaksi hangat yang berbalut pertengkaran konyol. Hal yang terbesit begitu saja di pikiran Katsura adalah kata keluarga. Ia seperti tengah menonton punggung seorang ayah yang membawa pulang kedua anaknya.

“Gintoki, kau seperti sosok ayah,” sahut Katsura tanpa ragu menyuarakan pemikirannya.

Gintoki berbalik. “Hah?” responnya dengan raut tak percaya. “Orang sepertiku terlihat seperti ayah? Berarti gambaran keluarga itu buruk sekali,” komentarnya acuh.

Katsura menggeleng. “Kalian terlihat seperti keluarga, seorang ayah dan sepasang anaknya.”

Shinpachi mengerutkan kening, membuat ekspresi tak setuju. “Aku tidak mau jadi anak orang tak berguna macam Gin-san.”

“Hoi!”

Kagura tampak berpikir. “Tapi kalau begitu kami ini gambaran keluarga yang sedih, aru,” serunya dengan mata lebar.

“Oh kenapa begitu?” Katsura menaikkan sebelah alis. Baginya mereka seperti gambaran keluarga yang hangat.

“Karena hanya ada sosok ayah, tidak ada ibu, aru.”

Ketiga laki-laki di sana menjadi hening, kata-kata Kagura benar. Tanpa sosok ibu, gambaran keluarga itu menjadi lebih sepi.

“Ne, Shinpachi, menurutmu siapa yang cocok menjadi sosok ibunya?” tanya Kagura memecah kecanggungan yang ia tanpa sadar buat sendiri.

“Hun?” Shinpachi tampak berpikir, “Sacchan sebenarnya cocok sih jadi gambaran seorang istri kalau dia tidak terlalu dramatis, dan lagi, aku tidak mau kalau setiap hari harus melihat perlengkapan SM di kamar saat membangunkan Gin-san,” ujar Shinpachi diakhiri helaan napas.

“Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, mana ada wanita yang mau jadi istri Gin-chan,” komentar Kagura yang membuat Gintoki mengeram sebal.

“Kau itu mau dilempar ya?!”

Katsura tertawa melihat Gintoki yang berusaha keras mengayun Kagura yang menempel lengket di lengannya.

Gadis bercepol dua tersebut ikut tertawa lalu tertegun dan tersenyum lebar seolah baru saja mendapat ide. Dia melompat turun dari punggung Gintoki dan kemudian menggenggam tangan Katsura dengan antusias. “Zura, kau saja yang jadi sosok ibunya!”

Katsura berhenti tertawa, menatap Kagura dengan air muka terkejut. “Kenapa kau berpikir begitu Leader?”

“Karena kau cocok dengan Gin-chan dan kau juga baik padaku, aru,” jawabnya nyengir lebar jujur.

“Oh kenapa tidak,” seru Gintoki sambil tersenyum jahil pada temannya tersebut. “Kau kan sudah terlihat seperti perempuan dengan rambut mu itu.”

Perkataannya membuat sudut mata Katsura berkedut. “Apa katamu?”

“Mau kah kau jadi ibu untuk Kagura-ku, Zurako-chan?” tanya Gintoki dengan raut minta dihajar—menurut Katsura.

“Zurako janai, Katsura da!”

Para anggota Yorozuya tertawa mendengar responnya yang khas. Mau tak mau sudut bibir Katsura tertarik kecil, ikut merasa geli entah kenapa. Rasa nyaman dan menyenangkan bersama merekan ini membuat dada Katsura merasa lapang dan hangat. Sesuatu yang ingin ia rasakan sesering mungkin.

“Kau tahu Gintoki,” sahut Katsura menatap mata temannya.

“Apa?” tanya Gintoki yang kini tengah berusaha menghindari Kagura yang ingin kembali digendong.

“Kurasa itu bukan ide buruk, menjadi sosok ibu,” senyumnya jenaka pada ekspresi shock Gintoki.

“Tentu saja aru! Ideku mana mungkin buruk!” seru Kagura berkacak pinggang dengan wajah bangga.

“Oi, oi, jangan bercanda!”

“Oh Gintoki, mana mungkin aku bercanda, kau tenang saja, aku akan menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anak-anakmu kok,” seru Katsura mengalungkan lengannya dengan lengan Gintoki yang masih belum pulih keterkejutannya.

Shinpachi mengerang. “Lupakan kata-kataku di awal tadi, aku tidak mau menjadi anak dari pasangan bodoh macam kalian,” serunya memutar bola mata.

“Shinpachi, jangan jahat begitu pada ibu baru kita, aru!” seru Kagura yang dibalas dengan delikan oleh pemuda berkacamata tersebut.

“Jadi kita benar-benar serius membahas hal konyol ini?” tanya Gintoki dengan nada tak percaya.

“Ayolah Gintoki, membangun keluarga pasti sangat menyenangkan,” sahut Katsura. Ia tersenyum riang, namun jika kalian teliti, maka dapat terlihat rasa rindu dari senyum itu. Rasa rindu pada kebahagian mempunyai keluarga.

Gintoki menjadi terdiam, lalu mengulas senyum tipis, lebih tulus. “Kalau kau tidak keberatan menjadi bagian keluarga yang hancur macam ini terserah saja.”

Katsura tertawa. Ia tidak peduli sekonyol apa keluarga yang dimiliki para Yorozuya. Dia ingin menjadi bagian yang ada di dalamnya. Melengkapi gambaran keluarga mereka sehingga menjadi gambaran yang bahagia dan hangat tanpa celah. Jika Gintoki mengizinkan, ia ingin menjadi bagian dari gambaran itu selamanya.

Menjadi bagian keluarga hangat ini.

Tersenyum lembut, Katsura lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa meraih Kagura dan menggendongnya, mendekapnya di dada. Kagura yang terkejut kemudian tersenyum senang. Melempar cengiran ceria pada Katsura dan dibalas senyum tipis oleh pria itu.

Gintoki mengulurkan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih tetap menahan Shinpachi yang menempel di punggungnya. Katsura meraih tangan Gintoki, menautkan tangan kanannya tanpa kerepotan menggendong Kagura dengan sebelah tangan.

“Nah, ayo anak-anak, waktunya pulang,” seru Gintoki yang diangguki Shinpachi dan Kagura.

Gintoki dan Katsura melangkah, saling mengulas senyum dengan tangan bertaut.

Dan beginilah, gambaran keluarga yang bahagia itu lengkap.

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Aku telat banget bikin untuk event ini. Lagi-lagi aku dapet fandom yang sama sekali gak aku kenal. Jadilah aku harus nonton animenya dulu hehehe. Maafkan kalau karakternya terkesan ooc atau kurang menjiwai, soalnya aku nonton baru sampai eps 25 :’)
> 
> Pas eps 10 waktu Gintoki ngijinin Kagura buat melihara Sadaharu dan eps 13 dia ngendong Shinpachi sama Kagura itu aku langsung negrasa kalau Gintoki itu punya aura ayah, dan terciptalah fic pendek ini.
> 
> Sekian dulu, sampai jumpa…
> 
> Ps: Ayo gabung dengan grup WA Fanfiction Addict, bisa pm aku maupun lihat linknya di profil Wattpad Ai_and_August_19. Kalian juga bisa lihat twitter kami (FFA_ID) dan IG kami (ffa_id).
> 
> Salam
> 
> Ai19


End file.
